


uz/kg/14180at5"26"jp.net

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, 無頼伝 涯 | Buraiden Gai | Legend of Outlaw Gai
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Detective, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: В один из дождливых дней, когда Гай прогуливал школу, что-то пошло не так. Точнее, пошло не так абсолютно все.





	1. ГЛАВА 1, в которой было увидено нечто запретное

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к концовке «Гая» и концовке второй части «Зеро».

После не слишком приятных событий, о которых Гай предпочитал не вспоминать, прошло около года.  
Дурная пора была. Хорошо, что завершилась.  
Он жил обычной серой жизнью примерного ребенка, как и сказал ему делать Абэ. Не самый примерный, но не выделяющийся из толпы ученик, в меру прогульщик, в меру дисциплинированный. Всего в меру. В целом, единственным, чем он отличался от окружающих, были разве что шрамы на лице и запястье, к чему многие относились скорее с неприязнью. Но Гаю было абсолютно плевать на мнение людей, с которыми он никогда больше по жизни не будет контактировать. Он уже строил планы о том, куда пойдет после школы — за господином Икедой, который помог ему когда-то давно. И пусть это был прямой путь по ту сторону закона, Гая это не волновало.  
Он уже побывал в шкуре преступника и знал, чем все это может завершиться.  
Страха не было. Лишь раздражение.  
Но как-то не сложилось — и данная история именно об этом. О том, как Кудо Гай в очередной раз ввязался во что-то, во что не хотел, из-за чего произошло много нехорошего — гораздо больше, чем хорошего. Но по итогу этой истории он сам остался скорее доволен, чем нет.  
История, в которой Кудо Гай встретил настоящего демона.  
То была весна, только-только начинался новый учебный год; шел финальный год средней школы. Пока остальные вокруг щебетали об экзаменах и о том, в какие старшие школы пойдут, Гай лениво рассматривал записи в тетради — он сидел далековато от окна, в самом углу класса, поэтому разглядеть отсюда мог разве что серое небо. В последнее время постоянно шли дожди, это начинало раздражать.  
Он вздрогнул, когда на парту опустилась чужая рука, и, резко подняв голову, Гай увидел две довольные морды — он не мог назвать их иначе — одноклассников, Акиты и Окуро. Они были сами отпетыми прогульщиками в классе, за что их постоянно вызывали к директору. Их и весь класс намеренно игнорировал, и его, Гая, отчасти вместе с ними. Наверное, потому что он общался с этими остолопами. То, что они сегодня заявились на уроки, можно было бы назвать удачным стечением обстоятельств, но Гай хорошо знал, что эти двое появлялись в таком бодром расположении духа, лишь когда обнаруживали нечто интересное.  
— Доброе утречко, Кудо-тян, — пропел Окуро, за что мгновенно получил ластиком прямо в лоб.  
— Мы пришли рассказать тебе кое-что интересное, — заговорческим тоном пробормотал Акита, пихая в руки Гая утреннюю газету. — Никому не говори, прием-прием!  
Не слишком доверяя этим оболтусам, Гай тихо фыркнул — после неудачного знакомства с наследником семьи Хирата он излишне осторожно подходил к выбору собеседников, и, как выяснилось, два самых отпетых и искренних придурка подходили для беззаботной болтовни лучшего всего. Пролистав газету и пропустив огромной заголовок о добыче картофеля, Гай недоуменно вгляделся в новость об полицейской акции.  
«Сдай распространителя — и получи денежную награду!», значилось в ней.  
— И что это?  
— Ты что, еще не понял, Кудо-тян? — подмигнув ему, Акита приобнял Окуро за плечи и вместе они едва ли не хором продолжили, — Посмотри на имена в новости, найдешь кое-что интересное.  
— Хм-м? Ох!  
Там значилось имя детектива Абэ!  
После тяжелых судебных разборок с группой Хорин и семьей Хирата в частности, старик пристроил Гая в ближайшую школу и пообещал следить, чтобы кто еще не решил повторить отнюдь не геройский подвиг этой мерзкой семейки (устроить громкую подставную историю, а самого Гая наградить еще парой седых волос).  
Удивительно, что даже продажный детектив оказался приятнее, чем его бывший одноклассник, так просто повесивший на него убийство собственного деда... Люди иногда поражали.  
Сами Окуро и Акита узнали о связи между Абэ и Гаем после того, как они втроем чуть не сбили на велосипедах одинокую старушку, за что та едва не отмутузила своей котомкой. Разбираться в этом дельце пришлось полицейским во главе с Абэ. Ох, и сильно же Гаю досталось тогда по шее, но это уже другая история.  
— И что вы хотите? — недоуменно бросил Гай, пробегая по статье еще раз.  
Простая социальная акция, ничего интересного.  
— Мы знаем пару закладчиков, и если Абэ обеспечит нам безопасность...  
Окуро и Акита прижались друг к дружке спиной и изобразили руками челюсти тигра.  
— ... то мы сдадим еще парочку, но уже пострашнее.  
— Так что свяжись со своим стариком, а от нас будет информация.  
— Зарезервировать вам место для награды? — усмехнулся Гай.  
Звучало очень глупо. И благородно. В духе этих двоих. Может, поэтому он и согласился участвовать в этом дурацком мероприятии и даже пошел вместе с Акитой и Окуро на дело. Потому что от дела этого веяло тем, чего у Гая так нормально и не случилось — чем-то очень детским и глупым, буквально духом чудаческого общения. Первые разы ловля шла успешно, в полицейском участке платили щедро, а Абэ иногда говорил Гаю о том, что тот поступает хорошо и может даже стать нормальным членом общества. Несмотря на пережитый опыт, конечно же.  
Доверять людям важно, говорил он.  
Но в один из дождливых дней, когда они втроем прогуливали школу, что-то пошло не так. В общем-то, пошло не так абсолютно все, просто Гай лишний раз удивился собственной способности находить неприятности. Была это его природная способность иили ему просто не везло – кто знает?  
В тот день они втроем пробрались на место одной из закладок и обнаружили вовсе не то, что ожидали.  
То был день, когда Гай встретил демона с пустым именем.  
Накрапывал дождь.  
Они втроем стояли в глубине старого почти развалившегося завода, который бы снести по-хорошему, да вот никак не соберутся. За углом происходило вовсе не то, чего они ожидали. Акита и Окуро замерли поодаль, готовясь дать деру, а Гай, прижавшись спиной к стене, внимательно прислушивался к чужому диалогу. Он понимал, что стоило бы уйти отсюда и забыть об услышанном, но терпеть грязные убийства после всей возни с Хиратой ему было неприятно.  
— Значит, вот так открывается наша священная книжечка? Интересно, интересно.  
Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, Гай сосредоточил всё внимание на говорящем. Это был мужчина средних лет в дорогом белом пальто, с заметным шрамом на виске. Он держал в руках небольшой блокнот. Мужчина набрал на блокировке некий код. Каждая цифра при нажатии издала собственный звук, в итоге сложилась короткая запоминающаяся мелодия. Её названия Гай не знал, но сама мелодия показалась ему знакомой.  
— Очень хорошо, что мы наконец-то решили этот вопрос.  
Голос человека со шрамом звучал мягко и внушительно.  
— Книга теперь у меня, а значит, нашему маленькому сотрудничеству приходит конец.  
— И все? Это все, что нужно?  
— Конечно, мой друг! — человек в плаще вскинул руки. — Как мы и договаривались.  
— Я сказал вам код, теперь-то вы довольны? Альянс Ойра отступит?  
Перед неизвестным стоял на коленях человек.  
Мужчина со шрамами отрицательно покачал головой. Отдав блокнот кому-то из своих подчиненных, он вытащил из кармана сигару и шумно затянулся, после чего выдохнул облако дыма в лицо своей жертве.  
Гай хорошо понимал, что сейчас произойдет. Разборки якудза, ну конечно.  
— Ну уж нет, господин Сацума, так не пойдет, — с улыбкой произнес человек со шрамом. — Я, конечно, человек чести. Но только там, где есть необходимая для этого публика.  
«Что за дерьмо, я что, в детективном сериале?» — раздраженно подумал Гай, уже посматривая на пути к отступлению. Он махнул рукой Окуро и Аките, взглядом говоря им уходить по-тихому, чего те, конечно же, не поняли. Мысленно цыкнув, Гай вернулся к подсматриванию. Он протянул руку к телефону, готовясь заснять сцену убийства: подобное могло бы пригодиться Абэ.  
Продажный детектив поймает продажных якудза, ну разве не забавно, подумалось ему.  
— Но господин Никайдо!..  
Жертва даже договорить не успела. Одним быстрым движением Никайдо выхватил пистолет и выстрелил ей прямо в лоб. Гай почувствовал отвращение и тошноту, но больше его пугало то, что он слишком спокойно отнесся к сцене убийства.  
Чертов Хирата, подпортивший ему психику...  
Когда Акита сзади тихо вскрикнул при повторном выстреле, Гаю хотелось взвыть от бешенства — и именно в это мгновение Никайдо резко повернулся.  
И встретился взглядом с Гаем.  
Они смотрели друг на друга всего лишь несколько секунд, но Гай почувствовал, что добром это не кончится. И, когда без какого-либо предупреждения к ним выдвинулся один из подчиненных Никайдо, Гай рявкнул Аките и Окуро:  
— Пошли вон!  
Сам он намеренно громко побежал в другую сторону, надеясь отвлечь убийцу.  
Несясь по пустым каменным коридорам, Гай думал о том, как же безрассудно это было. Как же глупо! Что-то внутри выло от осознания, что сейчас его убьют из-за того, что он стал свидетелем убийства абсолютно безразличного ему человека, но нечто иное в душе говорило о том, что уж лучше он, чем Акита и Окуро.  
У них были родители, которые их ждали. Ему же возвращаться было некуда.  
Гай мог бы сказать, что завидует Акире и Окуро, но были в сиротстве и свои плюсы. Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о семье, на него не действовали угрозы, связанные с этим маленьким общественным институтом. Гай был свободен — и в этом была его сила.  
Ведь связи губят. Делают слабее.  
Шаги позади неплохо помогали сохранить ритм дыхания...  
... но затем убийца переключился на Окуро и Акиту.  
Не было времени думать о том, почему он решил прикончить сначала тех, кто не видел сцены преступления. Может, он посчитал их более легкими жертвами, на убийство которых Гай сам выползет, как послушная собака. В чем-то это было правдой, только вот исполнитель якудза явно не подозревал, с кем имел дело. К Гаю не стоило поворачиваться спиной. И переходить ему дорогу тоже.  
Крушитель Хираты, как они его там называли в газетах?  
Мужчину он обнаружил, уже когда тот почти нагнал двух его глупых приятелей и приготовился стрелять. Встав, он выставил перед собой пистолет и зажмурил один глаз, будто бы это сделало бы его точнее. Но именно поэтому — что зажмурил глаз с той стороны, где был Гай — он и ошибся.  
Резко бросившись вперед, Гай ударил локтем противника прямо в бок, а когда тот сдавленно охнул и выронил оружие, заехал ему коленом по подбородку. Он воспользовался заминкой, схватил оброненный убийцей пистолет и направил его на рухнувшего на пол мужчину, после чего они оба замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Но буквально на секунду.  
Гай нажал на курок и выстрелил.  
Он уже видел труп один раз в своей жизни — то был труп старика Хираты, убитого своими же детьми. Там, конечно, смотреть почти не на что было — темно, да и некогда: нужно было спасаться, но Гай хорошо запомнил запах крови и вывалившиеся у старикашки кишки. Пырнули-то его ножом прямо в живот и оставили умирать, как собаку, одного в комнате. Отвратительное и грязное зрелище. Там еще чем-то воняло, из-за раны живота, но Гай не слишком хорошо помнил. Да и рана живота — это одно, а прямой выстрел в голову с близкого расстояния...  
Когда ему на лицо брызнуло нечто, Гай не обратил на это никакого внимания. Во все глаза он смотрел на разрастающуюся лужу крови перед собой и то зрелище, что представляла собой голова их преследователя. В целом, ничего страшного, если подумать... Если смотреть лишь на лицо. Глаза закатались, выглядело это неприятно. Аккуратная дырочка спереди и кровавая каша вместо затылка, и, глядяя, как медленно расползается по бетону кровь вместе с чем-то плотным — наверное, остатками мозга — Гай чувствовал...  
... почти пугающее спокойствие.  
Но это ненадолго. Он знал. И потому, когда сзади к нему двинулись Окуро и Акита, он резко опустил пистолет вниз и запретил себе оборачиваться.  
— Прочь, — почти прошипел он.  
Они робко и немо послушали его совета. И очень кстати.  
Когда шаги затихли вдалеке, Гай с омерзением выбросил оружие на пол и в ужасе отшатнулся назад от тела, глядя на него во все глаза. Ему показалось, что звуки вокруг исчезли — и была лишь давящая пустая тишина, прерываемая его собственным ритмом сердца. И медленно, словно на пленке, мир под этот пугающий звук постепенно выцветал, оставляя место мертвому монохрому, единственным ярким пятном в котором была она — алая, мерзкая, воняющая металлом.  
Кровь.  
Он убил человека.  
Он убил человека, хотя говорил себе, что никогда не станет убийцей.  
Что-то внутри Гая в это мгновение переломилось, и он в ужасе уставился на собственные руки. Их словно начала изъедать яркая алая ржавчина под шепот семейки Хирата. Те, подобно призракам прошлого, пугающими тихими голосами обвиняли его в убийстве, ведь, ах, какая жалость, его стоило отдать на растерзание шавкам закона еще тогда!  
Мысли остановились.  
Он не мог ни о чем думать, видя лишь кровь и слыша лишь шепоты прошлого.  
Теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца х-и-р-а-т-а-б-ы-л-п-р-а-в теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца теперь я убийца..  
Чужая рука властно легла ему на глаза, отчего Гай вздрогнул.  
— Не смотри, — внезапно, раздался над ухом командный тон.  
Голос. Незнакомый.  
От неожиданности ноги его подвели, и Гай рухнул на колени, после чего медленно поднял голову кверху, туда, где стоял ОН.  
Демон, с которым он познакомился в этот день.  
Ему бы разрыдаться стоило, но Гай пообещал себе, что не будет делать так никогда — нельзя показывать собственную слабость, никому.  
С темными очками на глазах, он показался Гаю одним из подчиненных того человека со шрамом, Никайдо, но затем неизвестный гость стянул их с лица и посмотрел вниз уже чистым взглядом. С улыбкой в глазах и на устах, он выглядел абсолютно не к месту в этом мрачном месте.  
— Я могу помочь тебе.  
Юноша со светлыми глазами широко улыбнулся и протянул Гаю руку.  
— Меня зовут Укай Зеро.


	2. ГЛАВА 2, в которой заключается сделка с демоном

Окуро и Акита предложили ему обратиться к Абэ за советом.  
— Он, твой старик, все поймет и поможет, — почти шепотом убеждали они Гая, косясь на страшное оружие в руках в брезенте. — Прости, что сбежали тогда... но, пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Мы не пойдем в полицию и не сдадим тебя, ты спас наши шкуры. Это единственное, что мы можем сделать!  
Они смотрели на него со страхом, но будто жалели.  
— Не отчаивайся, Кудо-тян. Все обязательно разрешится. Ведь ты нас спас.  
Тоже ведь боялись, что их упекут в особый интернат, а потому хранили молчание. И пусть слова их и звучали искренне, но Гаю тяжело верилось, что тайна останется между ними навсегда, а значит — повторение уже произошедшей с ним истории было близко. Очередной кошмар, в котором он остался совсем один — потому что в этот раз действительно был убийцей. И это угнетало его больше, чем само убийство.  
Он только-только научился вновь верить людям... Только возвратился к нормальной жизни...  
Но вечером того же дня, сидя в комнате у Абэ, Гай не услышал ничего, что успокоило бы его душу. Старик был зол, кричал, что не стоило слушать и снимать дальше: жизнь важнее любого нового материала, тем более если ты — ребенок! Ругался, едва не разбил пепельницу, отчего содержимое ее, куча окурков, вывалилось на пол, но все же удержался и поставил ее на место, после чего тяжелым — таким, что даже у привыкшего к подобному Гаю живот свело — взглядом посмотрел на сидящего перед собой мальчишку.  
Мальчишку... нет, убийцу. Гай крепче сжал руки на коленях, глядя на аккуратный сверток перед собой.  
— Гай! Я тоже не могу взять и защитить тебя от всего!.. Как же ты этого не поймешь?..  
Он отрешенно уставился на Абэ, закурившего еще одну сигарету подряд. Схватившись за волосы, детектив севшим голосом продолжил:  
— Я не знаю, как ты в это ввязался. И понятия не имею, как вытащить тебя из этой ситуации. Можно было бы спрятать тебя где-нибудь далеко отсюда, но с таким шрамом, уж прости, это нереально.  
В смятении Гай коснулся того, что так сильно выделяло его на фоне других.  
След о его прошлом, не самом приятном; очередное напоминание о том, что людям нельзя доверять. Как же сильно он иногда хотел соскрести этот шрам, стать обычным, таким, кто сможет возвращаться домой к родителям и рассказывать им о самых страшных проблемах на сегодня — об экзаменах и учебе. Почему он так не может? Почему судьба преподносит ему всякую дрянь вместо будущего?  
Хотя, если подумать, будущего у него и не было.  
Убийцы его не заслужили.  
Резким движением Гай смахнул слезы и крепче закусил губу.  
Но в голове всплыл образ того человека, что оттащил его от трупа и приказал бежать. Всучил пистолет, завернутый в брезент, который сам Гай точно оставил бы там. Тот странный парень со светлыми глазами...  
— Есть один человек... Он сказал, что может мне помочь... — нервно пробормотал Гай.  
Почему-то Гаю казалось, будто тот парень говорил очень искренне. Один раз он поверил демону и оказался в настоящем аду, но в этот раз казалось, что этот странный пацан абсолютно другой, не такой, как ублюдок Хирата. Может, он вновь себя обманывал и верил тому, кому нельзя...  
«Смерть или работа на меня, а? Не слишком большой выбор!»  
Вот, что сказал этот парень тогда.  
Он не обманывал. Ставил перед неприятным фактом.  
— Кто?  
Казалось, Абэ уже не верил в то, что эту ситуацию можно исправить.  
— Он назвал себя Укай Зеро.  
Внезапно, взгляд детектива переменился.  
— Зеро?  
— Да-да, я знаю, странное имя, и он скорее всего врет...  
Тяжело было верить человеку, который буквально назвался нулем.  
Будто Гай уже заранее имел дело с фальшивкой, которая хотела его обмануть. Он не мог так просто довериться этому человеку, но у него не было выбора. Он совершил страшное преступление, такое, что полиция не станет его прикрывать в случае, если в это дело влезут якудза. Абэ был его последней надеждой, но Абэ не сможет защищать Гая от всего. Тот сам виноват, и...  
— Нет, погоди, я уже слышал его.  
Абэ чуть не выронил ручку, когда Гай резко поднял на него взгляд. В нем читался лишь один вопрос.  
«Где?»  
— Кажется, он работает с местной семьей якудза. Я точно не уверен, но что-то такое слыхивал от организатора азартных игр недалеко отсюда, — смяв сигарету в руках, детектив медленно покачал головой. — Слухов обо всех полно, но об этом совсем страшные ходят. Ну, оно и понятно: удачлив он, как черт.  
Интересно, что такому человеку нужно от него, подумалось Гаю.  
Помолчав, Абэ добавил:  
— Может, тебе и правда стоит подумать над его предложением? В конце концов, выбора-то особо и не остается?  
Он улыбался устало и горестно, и Гай не нашелся, что ему возразить.  
На следующий день они вдвоем отправились на место преступления, туда, где осталось тело — прямиком на заброшенный завод. В тонкостях разложения плоти Гай разбирался не слишком хорошо, погода царила мерзкая и холодная, может, это могло хоть как-то поддержать в нормальном состоянии тело его первой жер...  
Он осекся. Нет. Не первая. Последняя. Единственная.  
Но, к его и Абэ удивлению, на указанном месте были лишь бурые пятна крови. Никакого тела.  
— Ты его точно не прятал? — бормотал старик скорее самому себе под нос, чем Гаю. Он дымил очередной сигаретой, какой по счету Гай сбился еще на десятой, и беспокойно ходил из угла в угол здания. — Ну, не знаю, может кровь в голову ударила и закопал где-нибудь?  
— Я его не трогал, — рявкнул Гай в ответ.  
Повисла тишина. Абэ смотрел на него во все глаза, излишне внимательно, а сам он мог только и делать, что рассматривать почерневшие пятна крови на полу. Следов, будто тело волочили по земле, не было. Оно просто исчезло и испарилось в одно мгновение, подобно фокусу. Может, то был тот самый Зеро? Такая мысль утешала, но Гай сомневался, что судьба предоставила бы ему подобный шанс избавиться от проблем.  
— Гай.  
Голос Абэ звучал настойчиво.  
— Ты уверен, что тот мужчина со шрамом тебя заметил? Может, тебе повезло и ты стоял в тени?  
— Я...  
Конечно, такое было вероятно.  
Но Гай хорошо запомнил — Никайдо смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Даже если ему повезло очутиться в тени, силуэт шрама на лице все равно был. И пусть ему повезло, пусть он и избавился от преследователя, Никайдо наверняка пошлет людей на поиски своего пропавшего человека, а там и...  
Внезапно, его осенило, и, резко обернувшись, Гай в панике крикнул:  
— Абэ-сан!  
Это была засада.  
Никайдо наверняка понимал, что после убийства человека Гай лично заявится сюда, чтобы проверить целостность тела, с полицией или же нет — потому что, очевидно, мало бы кто пошел сдаваться с поличным полиции сразу. Даже он обратился к Абэ сперва именно поэтому, чтобы узнать, можно было бы решить вопрос без шумихи. Глупо было надеяться, что тело убрал тот странный парень, Гай мало понимал, зачем он вообще прибыл на место разборок якудза.  
Детектив обернулся в ответ на его крик — и, может, именно это его и спасло.  
Снайпер сидел где-то на крыше соседнего корпуса и целился Абэ в сердце — четкое и быстрое убийство — но то, что тот резко развернулся спиной к стрелявшему, спасло его от гибели. Может, пуля прошла сквозь легкое, или же нет, Гай не разбирался — он с ужасом видел, как, словно в замедленной съемке, Абэ с громким криком падает на пол, и кровь льется на землю. В ушах раздался знакомый стук, а мир вокруг потускнел, а все, что мог делать Гай — стоять и беспомощно смотреть на то, как единственный честный по отношению к нему человек падает на грязный бетонный пол и стонет от раны в груди. Руки дрожали, по лбу катился пот, но Гай ничего не мог сделать.  
Его словно парализовало.  
Значит, сегодня кто-то умрет из-за него. Опять. Он вновь убил, но уже не своими руками.  
И Хирата был прав, и лучше бы ему было сдохнуть еще тогда, в исправительном интернате, и...  
«Не смотри».  
Внезапно, в голове раздался голос Зеро.  
В следующую же секунду Гай отскочил назад в тень, туда, куда было не достать с соседней крыши, после чего ползком добрался до Абэ и оттащил его прочь от просвета. Раздался еще один хлопок, и бетонная крошка прямо около носка детектива внезапно подлетела в воздух, но было уже поздно. Для снайпера. Сейчас Гай был в относительной безопасности, но...  
Это не все, чувствовал он. Где-то рядом есть еще люди Никайдо, они точно убьют их двоих, чтобы не оставить свидетелей передачи загадочной книжки и пароля от ее кода.  
Продолжая крепко держать Абэ под руки, Гай медленно тащил его к выходу. В нос бил резкий запах крови, все руки были пропитаны ею — как и одежда, его и Абэ, и от этой вязкой мерзкой влажности хотелось бросить все и нырнуть в реку, лишь бы отмыть алые пятна от кожи. Но времени жалеть себя у Гая не было, а потому он, крепко сжав зубы, тащил Абэ по грязным пыльным коридорам дальше в надежде, что успеет выбраться отсюда. Что он попадет к тому выходу, где не было людей Никайдо. Что...  
Но мысленно Гай понимал — этого не будет.  
Завод не был уж таким большим. Окружить его было проще простого. А местность от здания до забора была открытой, такой, что тот самый снайпер легко снимет их одним выстрелом. Да и дальше-то что? Тащить Абэ через лес? Он не переживет подобного.  
Внизу раздались стоны, и Гай лишь крепче сжал зубы, не наклоняясь.  
Он не верил в чудеса. Но тогда, в логове Хираты, его спасло именно оно. Может, и сейчас...  
— Эй! Парень! Парень-молния! Сюда посмотри!  
Резво обернувшись, Гай вперился взглядом в темноту, откуда доносился до одури знакомый голос. Он смутно различил в нем вчерашнего знакомого, того парня по имени Зеро, но никого в том углу не видел, хотя голос звучал очень близко. В панике замотав головой, Гай вздрогнул, когда застонал Абэ и зашипел тихим булькающим голосом:  
— П-прочь п... шел...  
— Какое «прочь»?! Ты совсем сдурел?! Ты же помрешь! — рявкнул Гай в ответ, едва не выпуская руку Абэ. — У меня на руках загнешься!  
Он привык относиться ко всему спокойно и терпеливо, быть рассудительным даже в самых страшных ситуациях, но «Человеческий институт» здорово подпортил ему нервы. А может, он попросту испугался, впервые по-настоящему в своей жизни. Все время до этого Гай был абсолютно один, он ненадолго привязался к Икеде, но связь с ним была короткой и оборвалась быстро — потому что Гай невольно подставил его. И в этот раз все было точно так же, только вот к этому вечно ворчащему старику он успел привязаться. В это и была разница.  
Он стал слабее.  
— Эй... Абэ...  
Но ответа не было.  
— Абэ?  
— Сколько же с тобой проблем, маленький ты негодник.  
Внезапный голос позади заставил Гая обернуться.  
Значит, он не ошибся — это и правда был Зеро. За ним стоял некий человек в белом костюме, осматривавший комнату безо всякого интереса, но это было неважно, как то, как внимательно Зеро смотрел Гаю прямо в глаза. Пугающий, абсолютно иной, в отличие от их перового знакомства, взгляд. Он буквально вгрызался в душу и сознание Гая, вытряхивая все потаенные страхи из углов.  
Люк прямо за ними говорил был открыт. Значит, голоса доносились не из угла, а оттуда.  
— Что тебе надо? — севшим голосом прошептал Гай.  
Он уже ничего не понимал. Если этот Зеро сказал ему, что может помочь, то пусть помогает, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Я же сказал тебе еще тогда. Ты перешел дорогу Никайдо, — голос Зеро был теплым, абсолютно отличным от взгляда. — Видел то, чего не должен был. Но что может пригодиться мне. Я могу помочь тебе избавиться от преследований.  
— Лучше помоги мне, черт возьми, спасти Абэ! — не выдержав, взъярился Гай.  
Его не волновало уже ничего, что случится с ним. В конце концов, Хирата был прав — он лишь отброс общества, который портит жизнь другим, и значит, исчезни он, никому не стало бы хуже. Но Абэ был другим, Абэ... Он спас его тогда. Он доверился озлобленному на весь свет мальчишке, поверил, что тот не убивал никого, помог найти доказательства и спас от смерти. Если бы не Абэ, Гая бы уже сгноили под внимательным взором Хираты.  
Взгляд Зеро вдруг изменился, и Гаю показалось, что он заключает сделку с дьяволом.  
Что-то пугающее притягательное было в человеке перед ним, что он не мог описать... Почти манящее...  
— Хорошо. Мы спасем его. Но за это...  
Зеро угрожающе покачал пальцем, хотя улыбка у него была излишне дружелюбной.  
— ... ты поможешь нам.  
 


	3. ГЛАВА 3, в которой появляется книга бедствий

Лечение Абэ было оплачено тем человеком, что явился вместе с Зеро — он назвался Итакурой.  
Сейчас же они все вместе, втроем, ехали в неизвестное место, в которой Гаю было обещано все рассказать и объяснить. О том, почему его голову хотел Никайдо, что то была за книжечка, и о пароле, обо всем. Так ему было сказано.  
В гордом одиночестве он расположился на заднем сиденье автомобиля, когда как двое новых его знакомых — и, вероятно, товарищей в некоем дельце против Никайдо — устроились впереди, и рядом был лишь пакет его грязными загаженными кровью вещами. Холод с улицы неприятно холодил кожу, и Гай зябко ежился, кутаясь в одолженный Итакурой пиджак. Они ушли от преследования через подземные ходы, следы о которых помнили разве что строители того поганого места, и сейчас тихо ехали через город.  
Тоскливо смотря на проносящиеся за окном виды, Гай бросил:  
— Ты сказал, Книга Бедствий?  
— Ну, это неофициальное ее название, — улыбнувшись, проговорил Зеро. Он обернулся назад и с прищуром уставился на Гая, словно оценивая его реакцию. — На самом деле это просто дневник одного очень любопытного шпиона. Тот парень, которому Никайдо выстрелил в лоб, был лишь одним из связующих звеньев между автором книжки и нами. Проще говоря, легче отыскать саму Книгу Бедствий, чем ее автора.  
Книга Бедствий — это то, за чем охотилось все подполье.  
Небольшой дневник, в котором хранились данные обо всех незаконных сделках между альянсами якудза, начиная от Хоккайдо и заканчивая заграничными базами где-то далеко за морем. В этой книге было все, что делало ее владельца едва ли не самым опасным человеком лишь потому, что одной странички этого дневника было достаточно для уничтожения половины сети подпольного мира. Или правительства, потому что оно, как известно, тоже было не прочь заключить пару договоров с теневыми дельцами.  
Никайдо она была нужна для получения влияния в Токио, для чего нужно было уничтожить местную группировку. Итакура числился в одной из семей на территории, что могла попасть под раздачу, а потому в его планах было заполучить эту книжонку ради банального успокоения. Этот человек казался Гаю излишне спокойным, таким, кто не будет лезть на рожон лишний раз, а потому довериться ему было попросту проще, чем Зеро, что загадочно уклонялся от ответом на расспросы о собственной связи с Книгой Бедствий.  
И то было все, что сказал ему Зеро. Не больше.  
— С какой стати мне верить человеку, который не поясняет мне ничего толком?! — зарычал в бессилии Гай.  
Ему не нравилось быть в позиции слабого и ведомого, хотелось понимать, что делал он все это не сколько ради Абэ, но и для чего-то намного большего. Такого, что ему не страшно было вспоминать. Чтобы вся та кровь, что пролилась сегодня (и прольется в дальнейшем) была не простой оплошностью в чьей-то чужой игре.  
— Гай-кун, — внезапно, прервал его Зеро. Губы его внезапно исказились в змеиной улыбке, и вместе во взглядом это не сулило ничем хорошим. — Если я спрошу тебя о том, как ты связан с группой Хорин, ты мне расскажешь?  
Гай мгновенно вспыхнул. Откуда ему было известно?!  
— Не лезь в мое прошлое! — рявкнул он в ответ.  
Словно ожидая подобного, Зеро обреченно кивнул и пожал плечами.  
— Вот видишь, Гай-кун! Тебе неприятно, когда чужие люди без твоего ведома роются в твоих страшных темных секретах из прошлого. А сейчас ты заставляешь меня делать то же самое, но уже самому и для тебя. Скажем, у меня есть причина получить в руки эту книгу. И это вовсе не война группировок.  
Задумавшись, он уставился в окно сбоку. Взгляд его стал на мгновение пустым, и Гаю почудилось, будто прошлое Зеро было отнюдь не таким же светлым, как весь тот образ, что тот успешно строил вокруг себя сейчас.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Дзайдзене? — заговорческим шепотом спросил его Зеро.  
Медленно Гай замотал головой. Возможно, он и слышал это имя, но не знал о таком человеке ровным счетом ничего. Это вызвало лишь легкую улыбку у юноши, и тот развернулся лицом по направлению движения. Его пустой взгляд Гай сумел рассмотреть лишь в зеркале заднего вида, и то абсолютно случайно.  
— Это хорошо. И не узнавай. Сирубэ уже досталось, не хватало, чтобы еще кто-то пострадал от него...  
За этим явно скрывалась какая-то жуткая темная история.  
Они остановились недалеко от моря, откуда веяло солью и запахом водорослей.  
— Ты теперь с нами в одной лодке, Гай-кун, — с улыбкой проговорил Зеро, выходя из машины. Он открыл дверь перед Гаем и с дружелюбной усмешкой похлопал его по плечу. — Никайдо запомнил твое лицо и твой замечательный шрам, а значит, либо ты помогаешь нам и живешь, либо твое тело закапывают где-нибудь в горах Тама.  
Опять шрам...  
Он уже было потянул руку к нему, не обращая внимания на то, как резко нахмурился Зеро, но не успел даже коснуться опаленной кожи, как рядом раздался тяжелый громкий вздох. Выйдя из машины, Итакура громко хлопнул дверью и выразительно уставился на Зеро.  
— Посмотрите на этого идейного вдохновителя, что ломает все на своем пути! А что дальше? Еще раз про неприятности напомнишь?  
С громким смешком Итакура включил сигнализацию и обернулся к Гаю и Зеро. И когда последний позеленел и с явно смущенным взглядом отвернулся прочь, Гаю почудилось, будто бы между ними царили отнюдь не те отношения подчиненного и старшего брата, которые он ожидал бы тут увидеть.  
Может, это было даже к лучшему. Находиться рядом с излишне официальными людьми... Было бы некомфортно.  
— Ну-ну, Итакура-сан, скажи что-нибудь воодушевляющее! — Зеро, сдаваясь, тяжко вздохнул и поднял руки вверх. — Сам знаешь, из меня такой себе психолог...  
— Хороший, раз топором стекла на раз-два выбиваешь, — не сдержал ехидного смешка Итакура.  
— Э-эй, это здесь вообще ни при чем!  
Смотря на их препирательства и дурачества, Гай ощущал то странное чувство, незнакомое ему до всего инцидента с Хиратой. Что-то такое, что он начал испытывать лишь в новой школе, той, где у него шептались за спиной разве что из-за шрама на лице. Иногда ему тоже хотелось говорить с кем-то так же свободно и бестолково, шутить и ругаться невсерьез. Мог бы он сказать, что завидует?  
Пожалуй, да. Связи — это хорошо, если они есть.  
Даже если они делают тебя слабее...  
Нет-нет-нет, он не должен был забивать себе голову лишним. Связи делали тебя лишь слабее, а потому он пройдет этот путь без них. Поработает с этим Зеро и Итакурой, поможет им и отомстит Никайдо, а что будет потом с ними волновать его уже не будет. И пусть книга попадет к кому угодно, лишь бы она больше никоим образом не влияла на его жизнь.  
Гаю было уже абсолютно все равно. На окружающих, тех, кто лез в его жизнь, на себя. Но вот покоя хотелось, такого, чтобы можно было вернуться домой — найти такое место, что он смог бы назвать «домом», и чтобы это не была пустая съемная комнатушка с одним лишь матрасом — переброситься с кем-то парой слов узнать, что, да, он кому-то нужен! Не потому, что знает что-то важное, не потому, что это выгодно кому-то, а просто потому, что есть! И чтобы это было искренне, не очередной ложью.  
Как же он не любил лжецов...  
Внезапно, кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, отвлекая от собственных мыслей.  
— Эй, парень.  
Итакура смотрел на него внимательно.  
— Не думай слишком много. Это вредно.  
Он указал пальцем на шагающего впереди Зеро.  
— А то станешь таким же заумным, как этот балбес.  
— Я все слышу! — возмущенно рявкнули впереди.  
Место, к которому они прибыли, было причалом, на котором их дожидалась роскошная круизная яхта, служившая домом для азартных игр всех мастей. Как позже пояснил Зеро, она принадлежала семье Касуми, на которую сейчас и работали эти двое. Кажется, с ней тоже было не все в порядке, если судить по словам Итакуры...  
— Папашу-главу убили, оставил все на несовершеннолетнюю дочь. Сам понимаешь, во что это вылилось. Чтобы выжить, нам и нужна эта книжка.  
Вот, зачем искал ее Итакура.  
Гаю казалось почти абсурдным то, насколько разными были цели у него и у Зеро.  
Внутри корабля все было столь роскошным и ярким, что у него заболели глаза; в подобном месте он ощущал себя абсолютно лишним. И пусть где-то внутри расцветала робкая надежда что вот, сейчас он встретится с этой девушкой, ту, что осталась без родителя, и найдет с ней общий язык, ведь она почти не отличалась от него теперь, холодное осознание реальности гасило все это на корню. Какое ей дело до него? Она — принцесса мафиозного клана, а он простой проходимец.  
Может, стоило последовать совету Итакуры и думать меньше. Действительно.  
От лишних мыслей уже начинала болеть голова.  
На месте Гаю всучили какой-то странный колючий свитер с котятами вместо испачканной формы, после чего проводили на второй этаж. Там Зеро и Итакуру уже явно поджидали — неизвестный мужчина ростом чуть ниже самого Гая беспокойно ходил кругами, и, приметив машущего ему рукой Зеро, резко остановился и недовольно забухтел себе что-то под нос. До Гая донеслось лишь что-то излишне нецензурное, отчего он предпочел сделать вид, что ничего и не слышал.  
Итакура тоже был явно рад видеть этого человека... в какой-то своей особой издевательской манере.  
— О! Привет, бестолочь! — криво улыбнувшись, он кивнул человеку напротив себя. — А мы тут кое-кого нашли, смотри-ка!  
И слегонца дал по шее Гаю, отчего тот лишь сильнее сжал зубы.  
Незнакомец перед ним был слишком типичным якудза, чтобы можно было его хоть как-то описать, но то, с каким яростным воплем тот ответил на «бестолочь» от Итакуры, в ответ на что тот рассмеялся в голос, давало пищу для ума. Может, он тоже был из шайки Зеро, и, судя по тому, с какой ироничной улыбкой упомянутый наблюдал за этими двумя, так оно и было.  
Сощурив глаза, Гай потер плечо и покосился на нового знакомого. Свитер продолжал жутко колоться, но в нем было лучше, чем в загаженной школьной форме.  
— Даже пацан выглядит солидней тебя, соберись, Суедзаки!  
Взъярившись, названный Суедзаки человек едва не заехал своему напарнику по морде, после чего пригрозил ему кулаком:  
— Не умничай, дебила кусок! Еще раз назовешь меня бестолочью, я тебя лично пристрелю и закопаю за углом, чтоб неповадно было!  
Он обернулся к Гаю и оценивающе осмотрел его одежку, после чего щелкнул пальцами с довольной улыбкой.  
— О, это же мой свитер!  
— Конечно же это твой свитер, радость моя, — продолжал улыбаться Итакура, игнорируя чужие злобные взгляды. — Никто еще тут не тяготит особой любовью к вещам настолько безвкусным.  
— Это отличный свитер, тупица!  
Не успел Итакура ответить, как встрял Гай и, смущенно кашлянув, добавил:  
— Да... Я тоже так считаю. Отличный.  
Суедзаки мгновенно просиял, отчего Итакура лишь взмахнул руками со страдальческим вздохом.  
— Ну-ну, потом как-нибудь поцапаетесь, сейчас нам надо отчитаться перед Касуми-сан.  
Не дрогнув даже, когда Итакура и Суедзаки перевели на него свои озлобленные взгляды, Зеро еще сильнее улыбнулся и ловким движением схватил первого под локоть, не шибко церемонясь, и потащил за собой. Он быстрым шагом направился ко входу в кабинет, расположившийся за черной лакированной дверью, но на последок обернулся — для того, чтобы помахать Гаю на прощание и бросить Суедзаки короткое:  
— Мы скоро вернемся.  
И Гай остался с Суедзаки наедине.  
В отличие от мрачного и внушительного Итакуры этот производил более добродушное впечатление, хотя логически Гай хорошо понимал — это лишь из-за его сотрудничества с Зеро. В ином бы случае с этим человеком он повстречаться не захотел. Суедзаки был беспокойным, шумным, он не стоял на месте и постоянно вертелся, явно злясь на товарища за глупую ругань, и, чувствуя, что разговора с ним завести все равно не удастся, Гай медленно перевел взгляд вниз, на зал, расположившийся под этажом с комнатами владельцев корабля.  
Огромное казино — такое он только в фильмах и видывал.  
Такая роскошь. Столько грязных денег, добытых чужой кровью.  
Но какая теперь разница? Он такой же убийца, как и все они тут, эти люди. Такой же вор. Ведь он украл чужую жизнь.  
Слова Хираты звучали в голове...  
— Эй?  
Кажется, за этими мыслями он вновь не заметил, как к нему обращались. Вскинув голову, он поднял взгляд на Суедзаки, смотрящего на него с легким недоумением, таким, что даже приспустил темные очки. Сейчас он не выглядел как якудза, скорее как...  
Да. Как человек, чей свитер на нем сейчас был.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Не очень, — честно ответил Гай.  
Жаловаться незнакомцу смысла не было.  
— Это что-то серьезное?  
Как будто тебе есть дело, раздраженно подумал Гай, но лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Да так, знаете, — он криво улыбнулся. — Человека убил. С кем не бывает.  
Суедзаки недоуменно вскинул бровь, будто бы хотел сказать что-то против этого, но их двоих отвлек грохот раскрывшейся двери. Изнутри слышался громкий женский голос, настолько недовольный, что разобрать всю ругань не представлялось возможным, и, под симфонию чьего-то гнева, оттуда почти бегом ретировались Итакура и Зеро. Последний улыбался так широко, будто бы внутри произошло что-то жутко веселое.  
Он подошел к Суедзаки и издал довольный смешок, стараясь на улыбаться во все лицо, как делал это Итакура, после чего учтиво спросил:  
— Без нас ничего не случилось?  
— Да не особо... — косясь на захлопнувшуюся дверь, пробормотал Суедзаки. — А что эта дура опять?  
Итакура закусил губу в мучительном стоне, пытаясь сдержать еще более громкий смех, а Зеро вытянул губы в ядовитой усмешке.  
— Наш уважаемый господин Нитта, ее телохранитель, — пояснил он для Гая, — который советует ей всякое, решил выставить нашу идею не в самом лучшем свете... Правда она сама взбесилась по другой причине...  
— Не надо было затыкать ее, — пробормотал Итакура.  
Зеро резко обернулся назад, смотря на него с иронией, после чего тихо прыснул.  
— Ну, возможно и это. Но этот Нитта, от него сплошная морока, бракует каждый мой план, — последнее он проговорил уже с заметным раздражением, косясь на закрытую дверь.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Гай сощурил глаза и беспечно бросил:  
— И что она такая бешеная, эта ваша начальница? — в ответ на что Зеро лишь загадочно улыбнулся и бросил таинственное:  
— Цундере.  
А?  
Он странным был, этот парень. Гай не понимал его логики до конца, словно перед ним был огромный ящик с загадками, открыть все которые невозможно просто физически — всякий раз обнаруживалась новая, мешающая докопаться до самого дна. Но может, то было издержкой его профессии тут.  
Реп-игрок.  
Наблюдая за его игрой в покер сверху, вместе с Суедзаки, Гай облокотился на перила и свесил голову вниз. Он все еще чувствовал себя жутко некомфортно в этом месте, словно сам не свой, но и постоянно жаться от окружения не мог тоже — в конце концов, ему придется работать с людьми, кому принадлежало это место. Против Никайдо. Мысль об этом казалась Гаю настолько абсурдной, что он начинал верить в фальшивость происходящего. Правда воспоминания о «Человеческом Институте» быстро возвращали его к реальности.  
— А он хорошо играет, этот ваш Зеро, — пробормотал Гай, внимательно следя за обстановкой внизу.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Суедзаки гордо кивнул, после чего с жутко довольным видом, будто бы это была его заслуга, заговорил:  
— Еще бы! Откопали такой-то алмаз в куче мусора!  
— Зеро говорил, что вы его едва не убили, — Гай сощурил взгляд и резко скосил его на Суедзаки.  
Тот шумно вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, после чего отвернулся в сторону, пытаясь не признать очевидное поражение. Взгляд его блуждал по всему залу, старательно игнорируя Гая, но в конце концов он все же сдался и неохотно кивнул.  
— Ну... может быть, — Гай тихо фыркнул. — Ну, слушай, малец стащил у нас кучу денег с оффшорных счетов, мы его за такое убить должны были! Если бы не Дзайдзен... Черт! Гнусный старикашка. Едва не убил, а в итоге, если бы не он, так и не сработались бы мы с Зеро!  
Помявшись, он с любопытством поинтересовался:  
— А ты чем знаменит?  
— Судебное разбирательство о ложном обвинении в убийстве с группой Хорин.  
Скрывать этого смысла больше не было, об этом только глухой не слышал. Но Суедзаки продолжал пялиться на Гая так, будто бы абсолютно не понимал, о чем тот говорит, и подтвердил свое незнание недоуменным «э?». И в эту секунду...  
Гай подумал, что ему нравится этот человек. Потому что он не знал о семье Хирата.  
— А что за парня ты убил?  
— Человека Никайдо.  
Внизу раздавались крики — очередная победа за Зеро. Суедзаки и Гай синхронно покосились вниз, после чего мужчина с радостным видом потер руки.  
— А-а-а! Неплохо-неплохо! Ну, то есть, конечно, плохо, но не так, как могло бы быть. Сам подумай, теперь ты замешан в темную мутную историю, знаком с нами, а? Прямо знак судьбы, что пора бы вступить в ряды семьи Касуми! Как тебе? — Суедзаки подмигнул с таким видом, будто речь шла вовсе не об убийстве. — Правда с родной семьей будет сложнее, но...  
Гай крепче сжал перила и мотнул головой.  
— Нет семьи.  
— Так это же еще лучше! — Суедзаки осекся, когда Гай яростно обернулся к нему. — Н-ну, то есть, для будущего в наших рядах. Ты не подумай, мы каждого встречного не берем к себе, но раз ты взял и застрелил парня Никайдо, то, пожалуй, ты хорош!  
— Я только драться и умею...  
Внимательно взглянув на свою пятерню, Гай крепко сжал кулак. Может, Суедзаки был прав — самая ему дорога в подполье. С таким шрамом, с такой историей за спиной. Все равно поступить в университет он не сможет, денег не было, а идти пахать за малые деньги неизвестно куда не имело смысла.  
— Только жестокостью и увлекаюсь... Прямо как вы все тут.... — криво улыбнулся он.  
Внезапно, Суедзаки возмущенно воскликнул:  
— Эй! Не надо вот тут! Якудза — это не только жестокость, мы еще и бизнесом занимаемся, и не всегда нелегальным, ну, то есть, в основном им конечно же, но бывает и по-честному, — он щелкнул пальцами и указал на свитер Гая. — Я вот, например, люблю шить. Итакура говорит, что это бабское дело, но слушать патлатого придурка все равно что просто ушами хлопать.  
Он явно пытался наладить дружественный контакт с Гаем, и, если честно, выходило у него неплохо. Может, дело было в том, что Гаю всегда нравились такие люди... Как Акита и Окуро. А потому, вяло улыбнувшись, он кивнул.  
— Наверное да.  
А потом прогремел взрыв.


	4. ГЛАВА 4, в которой герои штурмуют цитадель зла

— Это люди Никайдо. Рвануло где-то рядом с двигателем, но мы недалеко от причала, так что дойдем и не утонем.  
Крепко держа в руке пистолет, Итакура тяжелым взглядом окинул местность, после чего кивнул Суедзаки. Они, вместе с Гаем и Зеро, ринулись навстречу кабинету Касуми, откуда должны были вывести ее вместе с телохранителем — это была их первоначальная задача. Сейчас они были на несколько этажей ниже, чем комната этой маленькой громкой девицы, а потому путь до туда был относительно неблизким.  
Наверху, в игровом зале, царила паника. Но трое его сопровождающих — Зеро, Итакура и Суедзаки — были настолько спокойны, что Гай начинал теряться в догадках того, что же именно ему испытывать. С одной стороны, он уже бывал в подобных ситуациях — что уж, устроил побег из тюрьмы, прятался в тенях, пока велась охота за его головой. Опасность не казалась Гаю страшной, но то, что сейчас рядом были другие люди, те, кто абсолютно отличался от него, в отличие от сообщников в побеге, вводило его в ступор. Должен ли он доверять им? Стоит ли защищать их если станет опасно?  
Столько вопросов, но ответов на них не было.  
Следуя последним в их цепочке, Гай чувствовал, что делает что-то неверно. Ему казалась странной мысль, что при таком взрыве они все еще ожидали увидеть Касуми в ее комнате, логичней было бы сбежать оттуда, ведь если сюда проник Никайдо с его людьми, то он постарается избавиться ото всех, кто хоть как-то связан с секретом Книги Бедствий.  
Наконец, он не выдержал и крикнул:  
— Эй! А может, эта девчонка и ее охранник уже успели...  
Но договорить не успел, когда Итакура, резко обернувшись, наставил револьвер прямо на Гая, после чего выстрелил — но пуля, пролетев в миллиметре от его виска, прошла сквозь волосы и попала прямо в голову высунувшегося позади человека. И еще несколько выстрелов — бам, бам, бам! — отчего Гаю почудилось, будто бы он оглох.  
Обернувшись, он с ужасом увидел кровавое месиво вместо лиц нападавших. Смесь крови, мозгов и остатков черепа медленно растекалась по дорогому деревянному полу — такое и в кошмарном сне увидеть не захочется. И все это выглядело так жутко и в то же время так ненатурально — особенно эта гора фарша, воняющая кровью, что Гаю показалось, будто бы и нереально все это вовсе. Какое-то мгновение тела все еще бились в конвульсиях — так ему почудилось — но через секунду перестали, замерев в вечном мертвом сне в луже собственной крови, мозгов и останков костей, медленно растекавшихся в стороны и смешивавшихся с волосами...  
Сильный же он, подумалось Гаю, когда он обернулся — Зеро бесцеремонно схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. То, как сильно отличалось это от единичного выстрела его самого, оставившего маленькую аккуратную дырку во лбу, говорило о том, насколько мощнее был револьвер Итакуры, и то, насколько он сам был сильнее, что так легко с ним обращался.  
Он вскинул голову и прищурился.  
— А там, на лестнице?..  
— Ах, точно! — широко распахнул глаза Зеро. — Смотрите!  
На лестнице стояли они — девчонка Касуми и ее телохранитель. Успешно спускались вниз, пока последний отстреливался от преследователей. И не успел Зеро окликнуть их, не успел он даже взмахнуть рукой, как балка над лестницей задрожала и с треском обрушилась вниз. И телохранитель девчонки, Нитта, пинком отшвырнул ее в сторону, когда как самого его погребло под обломками.  
Сзади тихо выругался Итакура.  
На место они бежали молча, но чуть подотстав, Гай тихо, так, чтобы услышал лишь Зеро, спросил:  
— Разве ты не рад? Ведь с Ниттой, с ним сплошная морока. Бракует каждый твой план.  
Это был плохой и злой вопрос. Такой, что был под стать старому Гаю, который не встретился с Хиратой и не доверился Абэ. Внимательно смотря на Зеро, он увидел, как слегка дрогнули его губы, но в ответ тот бросил лишь задумчивое:  
— Кто знает.  
Какой неясный ответ.  
Уже там, на лестнице, Итакура схватил за шкирку отпирающуюся и пытающуюся сдвинуть с места балки Касуми и почти швырнул ее в руки Суедзаки, после чего прильнул спиной к рухнувшей балке. Он рявкнул напарнику:  
— Утащи ее прочь!  
Замешкавшись, Суедзаки кивнул и рванул с места, таща девчонку за собой.  
И это заставило Гая сдвинуться с места и побежать к Итакуре, чтобы помочь ему. Может, он был слабее взрослого, но всяко лучше, чем просто стоять на месте — так подумалось ему, пока Гай, осторожно, лишь краем глаза, смотрел на медленно разрастающееся пятно крови, вытекающее из-под рухнувшей конструкции. Нитта, пытаясь выползти, тяжело дышал, хрипло, надрывисто, а изо рта его текла почти черного смольного цвета кровь. И что-то неправильное было в этом, в его попытках спастись и их с Итакурой — спасти — ведь очевидно было, что Нитта обречен, что ему переломило хребет, что...  
Зеро рядом почему-то не было. Куда же он делся?  
— Оставь его.  
Звенящий голос Зеро прорезал шум вокруг.  
Он стоял выше их, на балконе со сломанными перилами, и смотрел на Гая и Итакуру сверху вниз, хотя обращался лишь непосредственно ко второму. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, и, кажется, он не шутил.  
Нитта зашевелился внизу, но лишь Гай скосил взгляд вниз — Итакура и Зеро сверлили друг друга взглядом.  
— О чем ты?! — рявкнул Итакура, сделав еще одну попытку сдвинуть балку назад.  
В ответ на это Зеро сощурил взгляд и медленным холодным тоном произнес то, чего Гай никак не ожидал услышать от того дружелюбного парня, который предложил ему помочь с очаровательной улыбкой на устах, не сошедшей даже в самый напряженный момент, когда у него на руках умирал Абэ.  
— Он против нас, — Зеро поджал губы, переводя взгляд на Нитту, — а значит, лишь мешает. Нам не нужен тот, кто будет ставить нам палки в колеса. Убеждая Касуми отказывать, он оттягивает наши планы все дальше и дальше. Брось его умирать. Скажем, что умер от потери крови.  
Гай ошалело уставился на Зеро и этот же взгляд перевел на Нитту, слушавшего всю эту речь с ошеломленным взглядом. Он явно не ожидал подобного — никто не ожидал, но лишь отчего-то Итакура криво улыбнулся и опустил взгляд вниз.  
— Твое желание взять реванш у Дзайдзена стало походить на одержимость...  
Зеро сузил глаза.  
— Может быть, — проговорил он горьким голосом. — Но что с того? Все равно ему не жить. Не трать время зазря, когда мы можем помочь Суедзаки спасти Касуми и доставить ее до базы в целости и сохранности.  
Мотнув головой, Итакура сильнее прижался к балке спиной.  
— Я не могу. Слушай, я его давно знаю, да и...  
— Тогда застрели его, чтобы не мучился, — ощерившись, проговорил Зеро. — Сгоревшее тело все равно не опознать. Не заботься о мертвых, они не вернутся. Думай о собственном будущем.  
И, не смотря за результатом, он развернулся на каблуке и направился к выходу. Провожая его взглядом, Гай высоко поднял голову, и в это же время Итакура сделал шаг вперед — лишь для того, чтобы достать револьвер и выстрелить Нитте прямо в голову. В этот раз Гай уже не смотрел, полагая, что некоторым вещам стоило оставаться наедине лишь между двумя людьми.  
Живым и мертвым.  
Он даже не вздрогнул, стоило Итакуре коснуться его плеча и похлопать по нему со словами:  
— Идем. Тебе предстоит важное задание.

— Важное?  
Но этот вопрос Гай сумел задать лишь после того, как они вчетвером, включая Суедзаки, объединились в машине и помчались куда-то в город. Сидя рядом со спокойным до ужаса Зеро, меланхолично смотрящим в окно, он чувствовал себя жутко неуютно. А то, что в этой компании он один выглядел абсолютно не к месту в чудном цветном свитере, добавляло лишней остроты этой странной ситуации.  
Поджав губы, Гай опустил взгляд на колени, попутно он размышлял о том, куда ввязался. Все это ему не нравилось, он не соглашался участвовать в разборках якудза, но, впрочем, был в этом и свой плюс. Точнее, плюсы во всей этой заварушке с Никайдо — Абэ был жив, а он сам обзавелся какими-никакими, но товарищами, что согласились ему помочь.  
То, что сейчас он был не один, грело сердце. Но Гай знал, что расслабляться нельзя.  
Как и доверять другим. Сейчас он поиграет в дружбу с Зеро, но затем уйдет, как только тот разберется с Никайдо и связанными с ними людьми.  
— Лови-ка!  
Не отрывая одну руку от руля, Итакура швырнул на колени Гаю сверток брезента, в котором тот, к своему ужасу, узнал уже знакомый ему пистолет. Дрожащими руками взяв его в руки, Гай ошалело уставился на оружие у себя в руках, после чего поднял возмущенный взгляд на Итакуру. Тот будто только и ждал этого. Ухмыльнувшись, он тихо рассмеялся.  
— Когда мы отвозили твоего старика в больницу, он сказал нам, где лежит этот пистолет. Вот я его и забрал. Сейчас мы едем на штурм офиса этого ублюдка Никайдо, я уже позвал остальных ребят, кто не возится с Касуми-сан... Твоя помощь тоже понадобится. Ты резвый, да и глазастый, раз тебя тогда люди Никайдо убить не смогли, то и сейчас небось не смогут.  
Они воспринимали тебя неправильно, за что и поплатились, очевидно хотел сказать Итакура, но не стал оглашать эту мысль. Что ж, в этом было семя разума, но Гаю абсолютно не хотелось повторять собственный мерзкий поступок, и он в ярости завертел головой.  
— Я не буду убивать еще раз!  
— Не ломайся, ты же взрослый парень...  
— Я не буду убивать, — прошипел Гай, крепко сжимая сверток с пистолетом. — Я докажу, что Хирата был не прав, и что я не убийца.  
Итакура многозначительно переглянулся с Суедзаки и шумно вздохнул.  
— Ну и я не говорю тебе убивать, знаешь ли. Стрелять можно и по конечностям... Просто проследи за нашим тылом, если что, я сам доделаю всю работу, окей? И...  
— А если бы ты убил Хирату тогда... многое было бы проще, да?  
В машине повисла тишина, и Гай во все глаза уставился на произнесшего это Зеро. Внезапно, тот вдруг болезненно сморщился и покачал головой.  
— Извини. Само вырвалось.  
Он явно думал о чем-то о своем, практически не слушая Итакуру и, когда они подъехали к неброскому высотному зданию где-то на окраине, почти моментально скрылся в толпе уже жаждавших смерти Никайдо людей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он знает, что делать — правда сейчас Гай уже не был столь уверен в этом.  
— Попал в самую гущу разборок, а? — Итакура недобро заулыбался. — Ну и ну.  
Обернувшись назад, он внимательным взглядом осмотрел людей перед собой и поднял руку кверху. Не знай Гай того, что лидером их небольшой группы был именно Зеро, то он бы подумал, что это Итакура. Было в нем нечто... такое.  
— Ты с остальными, — кивнул он Суедзаки, — заходи через главный. Мы же с пацаном пойдем в тыл.  
Под тылом он, кажется, понимал заднюю пожарную лестницу, через которую они вдвоем пробрались на третий этаж. Внутри было тихо, словно Никайдо был готов к подобному и вывел весь персонал куда-то далеко отсюда, чтобы потом подорвать к чертям это место, но когда внизу донеслись чужие крики вместе с пальбой, Гай решил не задумываться о том, что же именно сейчас происходит там. Он в присядку поспешил за Итакурой, державшим револьвер наготове.  
Они оба замерли у офисных стенок, не решаясь выглянуть вперед. У лифта и входа на лестницу кто-то мог поджидать.  
Не выдержав, Гай наклонился вперед и серьезным тоном спросил. Но шепотом:  
— Ты уверен, что можешь доверить мне такое важное задание?  
— Я? — Итакура резко повернулся к нему с довольной ухмылкой. — Да ни за что. Ты же сопля. Но Зеро что-то нашел в тебе, доверяет тебе, а значит...  
Он невразумительно взмахнул рукой, явно не зная, какое слово подобрать.  
— Зеро, он такой. Редко ошибается. Просто верь ему.  
Так странно было слышать, что кто-то доверял ему — после всего пережитого. Крепче сжав пистолет в руках, что так неприятно холодил кожу, Гай опустил голову и крепко сжал зубы. Возможно, именно это его и подкупило. Зеро умел очаровывать людей, этого у него не отнять.  
— Нас ведь наверняка кто-то поджидает, — прошипел он следом, и Итакура кивнул.  
— Тоже верно. Но свинец быстро вылечит этих ребят от безответственности, а? Не думаешь?  
Впрочем, ждать вечно — тоже не выход.  
— А вот и он...  
Кто? Никайдо?  
Но этого озвучить он не успел. Отвлекшись на мысли, Гай едва не проворонил момент начала вылазки — Итакура высунул оружие в коридор между стенками и, помедлив в первую секунду, выстрелил несколько раз подряд. Впереди раздался громкий вскрик и шум падения, после чего Гай подскочил и рывком последовал за внезапно сорвавшимся с места старшим.  
Около лестницы лежало двое — один еще живой, что сказать про второго никак было нельзя. Косясь на оторванную нижнюю челюсть, валявшуюся чуть в стороне, Гай с опаской покосился ему на месиво вместо рта. Мало того, что кровь хлестала, а язык вывалился, так еще и пару зубов сверху выбило. Ну и все это, конечно, не считая дыры в затылке прямо на уровне рта, отчего голова, казалось, могла отвалиться в любой момент. Или уже отвалилась, но какая разница? Не это интересовало Итакуру сейчас, а значит, и Гая тоже. Он лишь брезгливо поморщился и присел рядом с трупом, чтобы, последовав примеру старшого, стащить запасные патроны и оружие у уже мертвого противника.  
Второму повезло чуть больше, если можно было так сказать. Выстрел снес ему часть ноги вместе с куском кости, из-за чего над коленом зияла дыра. Фигурально, конечно же, просто части бедра не было — на ее месте красовалась кровавые ошметки и осколки кости. Воя, раненный с ненавистью смотрел на зависшего над ним Итакуру, после чего плюнул едва ли ему не в лицо и взвизгнул дрожащим голосом:  
— Мудила!  
— Где Никайдо? — ледяным тоном спросил Итакура.  
— Говном подавись, так я тебе и ска...  
Следующий выстрел разнес ему голову, и, тихо вздохнув, Итакура с громким стоном провел рукой по лбу. И тупо смотря на очередную кашу вместо мозгов перед собой, Гай отрешенно думал, что, видимо, стал привыкать к этому. Верно тогда сказал сам Итакура — не надо думать. Так делал Гай до этого и жил спокойно. А потом ему пришлось вытаскивать из тюрьмы двух остолопов и себя живыми, а не в черном пакете без имени, и вот тогда уже пришлось думать.  
Сколько же седых волос ему это оставило...  
— И как тебе руку не вывихнуло такой пушкой-то... — зло пробормотал Гай скорее самому себе, но Итакура услышал и хохотнул.  
— Годы тренировок. Идем.  
Лестница казалась бесконечной. Гай так и не знал, куда именно они шли — но это было и не важно, ведь Итакура вел его. И это было главным. Его цель сейчас —лишь смотреть за тылом.  
Крепко сжимая в руках добытый чужой кровью пистолет, Гай отстраненно думал о том, что все это походило на глупую комедию. Или даже скорее трагедию. Он опять творил невесть что со своей жизнью, если бы не потащил тогда Абэ в развалины, то все было б проще — он был бы втянут в это дело один. Но сейчас он был должен Зеро, должен был помочь ему достичь своих целей, какими бы больными они не были — имя Дзайдзена всплывало в памяти — чтобы перестать быть должным.  
Они пробежали мимо этажа, где Гай краем зрения углядел две фигуры... Он резко остановился и отскочил назад, крикнув:  
— Справа!  
После чего, не удержавшись, скатился кубарем по лестнице. Один из выжидавших их появления людей бросился к нему, но Гай оказался быстрее и ловчее — пригнувшись, он почти одним прыжком очутился на одной ступени со своим преследователем и одним быстрым движением ударил ему в нос, после чего ударом ноги сломал запястье. Мужчина взвыл и выронил пистолет, скатившийся на лестничную площадку вниз, но долго не медлил, после чего почти моментально выхватил нож.  
Этого Гай не ожидал — и потому, чтобы этим же ножом ему не перерезали глотку, рванул вперед и схватил лезвие зубами, вцепившись в него крепко. Это был не фильм, простая драка, а потому переломить нож он не мог, но вот задержать — так, чтобы тот максимум прорезал ему щеку изнутри, вполне имел возможность. Его противник не ждал подобной самоубийственной тенденции от какого-то мальчишки, а потому замешкался буквально на секунду — и в это же мгновение получил пальцем прямо в глаз.  
Еще тогда давно Гай сказал Абэ, что при желании мог бы выколоть ему глаза.  
Это был правдой — и сейчас он проделал то давнее обещание.  
Чужая рука ослабила хватку на ноже, и Гай резко рванул назад, выбивая его далеко вниз, куда-то за перила. Даже звона не было слышно — так далеко уходила лестница. От того, что сейчас делал Итакура, Гаю закрывала обзор шахта лифта, но он был уверен, что тот был в полном порядке.  
Он и сам был — если не считать дыры в щеке, но это мелочи. Этот парень не знал, с кем связался, что и стало роковой ошибкой для него — вот в чем, а в уличных драках Гаю не было равных никогда.  
Замешкавшись, он протянул было руку к поясу, куда успел спрятать пистолет на время драки, но с ужасом почувствовал, что там ничего не было. В изумлении уставившись вниз, Гай не углядел, как очухался его противник, и успел поднять голову лишь в тот момент, когда тот готовился стрелять из украденного у Гая оружия.  
Это был конец.  
Он не успеет броситься прочь. Даже уклониться.  
Но следом что-то пошло не так.  
Не так — для этого парня, потому как позади него выросла угрожающая тень Итакуры. Резко обернувшись, ослепленный на один глаз бросился вперед и выстрелил наугад, уже не целясь конкретно, и в эту же секунду вперед ринулся Гай, сжимая в руке чужой нож. Пуля резанула его по ноге, попав прямо в голень, отчего он так и не успел осуществить задуманное и ослепить противника окончательно.  
Впрочем, в этом уже не было нужды.  
Итакура выстрелил ему прямо в затылок.  
Загаженный чужой кровью, в некогда белом и чистом костюме он выглядел устрашающе, а взгляд его блуждал по луже крови на лестнице, чужой и Гая, который крепко держался за простреленную ногу. Времени думать о новом трупе в его истории не было, рану жгло адски, а любая попытка встать проваливалась. Тяжело дыша, он крепко сжал зубы и вымученно застонал, ощущая страшное чувство бесполезности.  
— Итакура-сан... — пробормотал он, когда мужчина сел перед ним на колено.  
Нахмурившись, он резко отвел взгляд в сторону и всучил Гаю пистолет, ранее забранный чужим.  
— Залезай ко мне на спину, — проговорил он. — Теперь поработать придется тебе.  
— Ты так уверен, что я умею стрелять?  
Щека неприятно зудела, а во рту чувствовался привкус крови. Стараясь не упасть назад, Гай крепко вцепился в плечи Итакуры — вот так ехать у кого-то на спине было для него непривычно. Даже после того, как он полоснул себя по руке в «Человеческом Институте», до спасительной лодки он добрался сам, но сейчас он мог разве что сползти по лестнице вниз, туда, где область зачищал Суедзаки.  
— Ну, парня-то того ты застрелил.  
— И что? — возмущенно процедил Гай, хмурясь.  
— Окей, давай сделаем проще, — Итакура оглянулся назад и посмотрел на него с иронией. — Ты умеешь стрелять?  
Смущенно поджав губы, Гай резко отвел взгляд в сторону. Ладно, было бы глупо отвечать иначе после того, как он и правда сделал то... с тем человеком. Конечно, родные кулаки были намного более удобным средством самозащиты, но когда-то давно, когда Гай еще валялся в больнице после всего произошедшего с группой Хорин, не в силах даже поприсутствовать на суде, Абэ сказал ему одну важную вещь.  
Надо искать новые способы самозащиты. Иногда проблемы нет, если она мертва.  
Почти то же, что сказал ему Зеро в машине.  
— Абэ немного меня... учил.  
— Что, занимались стрельбой по банкам?  
Со смехом Итакура продолжал взбираться по лестнице. К счастью, больше на пути им никого не попадалось, то ли основные силы собрались внизу, то ли поджидали их наверху. Выносливости мужчины можно было бы позавидовать, и где-то глубоко внутри Гай отметил, что было бы неплохо стать таким же — чтобы почти бегом передвигаться по лестнице, таща на себе дополнительную ношу. Звучало как хороший план тренировок.  
Если я еще вернусь к спокойной жизни, конечно, отметил он.  
Искомый ими человек ждал их на крыше — поначалу Гай и правда подумал, что это Никайдо в окружении своих подчиненных, но, когда человек обернулся, оказалось, что это все же не он. Лишь его подчиненный, кому, как оказалось, было доверено самое ценное, пока сам Никайдо возглавлял охоту на своих врагов.  
За Итакурой подоспели его люди; бой с подчиненными Никайдо был коротким и кровавым, но не столь примечательным. Сидя на ступеньке террасы, что расположилась на этой самой крыше, Гай безо всякого интереса смотрел на разговоры Итакуры и остальных, когда как слова их проходили мимо его ушей. Суедзаки был где-то внизу, как сумел распознать он, а вот куда делся Зеро он так и не узнал.  
— Отдавать книгу подчиненному было очень глупо, — бросил он стоявшему чуть поодаль старшому.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Вряд ли он рассчитывал, что мы вот так сразу появимся после нападения на казино, — с усмешкой проговорил Итакура и выхватил из кармана сигарету. Он закурил. — Вот и не успел перепрятать. Глупо, но бывает.  
Задумавшись, Гай все же кивнул. Логично. Наверное.  
Думать было тяжело.  
Ногу ему наспех перевязали, и щеку заклеили, но голова продолжала кружиться. Прислонившись лбом к холодным железным поручням, Гай на мгновение прикрыл глаза — возможно, он задремал, потому что в следующую секунду, как что-то дернуло его и он открыл глаза, рядом с ним сидел Итакура с заветной Книгой Бедствий в руках.  
— Эй, ты как?  
Голос Итакуры звучал устало, но довольно. Он явно был удовлетворен исходом этой кровавой бойни, но Гай его радости не разделял. Выходит, из-за чертовой книжонки куча народу только что перебила друг друга — людей на крыше было намного меньше, чем входило в здание. Это почти удручало.  
— Соображаешь?  
Гай медленно кивнул, после чего сел прямо. Он аккуратно взял книгу из рук Итакуры и повертел ее в руках, после чего присмотрелся к клавишам для ввода пароля. Осторожно нажав на одну, он услышал звук, после чего сощурил глаза. Значит, надо было лишь наиграть?  
— Пароль-то помнишь?  
— Да, — с трудом произнес Гай и аккуратно нажал на первую кнопку.  
Мелодия началась.  
Он наконец вспомнил, где слышал ее — в одном старом шоу на ТВ, которое показывали на кабельном. Абэ провел ему эту дрянь, говоря, что иногда полезно отвлекаться на что-то нормальное, и поначалу Гай не воспринял его всерьез, но потом все же привык. Было что-то расслабляюще приятное в нормальных вещах.  
— И что там за мелодия?  
Припев заглавной темы «Кьюти Хани», хотел сказать Гай. Очень странное, но в меру забавное решение.  
Внезапно, ему почудился запах моря, и Гай резко поднял голову. И вдали, на далеком здании, ему привиделись две фигуры, что он никак не мог разглядеть четко из-за вышедшего из-за облаков солнца. Одна из них стояла с высоко поднятой рукой, а вторая сидела на колене, и, когда солнце вновь скрылось, Гай разглядел знакомое белое пальто, что развевалось на ветру.  
Стоявшая фигура резко опустила руку.  
Раздался свист.  
Итакура что-то крикнул.  
А затем потемнело.


	5. ГЛАВА 5, в которой герои не умирают

Когда Гай открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, был пожелтевший от сигаретного дыма потолок.  
Окна тут были зашторены, а потому освещалась она слабым желтым светом настольной лампы.  
Голова адски раскалывалась, а потому он даже не сдвинулся места, гадая, что произошло и почему он был здесь, в этом незнакомом месте. Воняло дымом, чем-то сладким и подгоревшим, а на фоне шумел телевизор, изредка прерываемый чьими-то тихими репликами. Слышался звон посуды.  
Постепенно, шаг за шагом, в голове у Гая начинали сформировываться образы прошедших часов.  
Но часов ли? Он не был уверен, сколько именно времени прошло с того момента. И...  
Ах! Гай широко распахнул глаза. Точно!  
Итакура протянул ему книгу, чтобы тот набрал пароль. Но затем в памяти была лунка, ровно до самого момента его пробуждения, и это его пугало. Что случилось? Находиться в положении слабого ему абсолютно не нравилось, бой с Хиратой он выиграл лишь потому, что хорошо увидел и запомнил все детали, но сейчас он даже не мог составить полную картину произошедшего. Кажется, он так и не сказал Итакуре код и...  
Голова заболела, и Гай с тихим шипением схватился за нее.  
Он лежал на диване, повернутым спинкой к той стороне комнаты, где и находились источники звуков. На секунду раскрыв глаза, он заметил, что одного из свитеров Суедзаки, что был всучен ему ранее на корабле, уже не было — была лишь чья-то белая футболка на пару размеров больше. Ногтями он нащупал на левом виске плотную белую повязку, и это ввело его в еще больший ступор.  
Что произошло?  
Зажмурившись, он попытался воспроизвести картину произошедшего вновь. Ему прострелили ногу и порезали лицо — он чувствовал, как нога была обернута чем-то, а на лице красовался толстый кусок бинта прямо на щеке — затем они поднялись на крышу, там достали Книгу Бедствий, затем Итакура попросил его ввести пароль, и... Все. Дальше шла темнота. Сколько бы раз Гай не пытался повторить эту сцену, он не мог разглядеть того, что было затем. И это было очень странно, очень неправильно, очень...  
— Эй! Эй, эй, эй! Парень-молния!  
Резко распахнув глаза, Гай уставился на выросшего рядом Зеро.  
Тот выглядел невыспавшимся и уставшим, но глаза его горели довольным огнем — будто то, что Гай открыл глаза, стало для него настоящим утешением. Заметив замешательство на лице своего собеседника, он еще шире улыбнулся, после чего пальцем по стучал по левому виску — тому, что был забинтован у Гая.  
— Тебе выстрелили в голову, — когда Гай открыт рот в диком шоке, Зеро нервно рассмеялся и успокаивающе поднял руки. — Спокойно, спокойно. Пуля прошла по кости, но ничего серьезного. Ты просто вырубился. Мне повезло, что я сразу почувствовал замысел Никайдо...  
— Замысел?  
Голос звучал грубо и хрипло. Предложенный стакан воды Гай осушил моментально.  
Задумавшись, Зеро постучал пальцем по скуле и медленно кивнул.  
— Он рассчитывал воспользоваться вспыльчивостью Касуми и большей части ее доверенных подчиненных, а потому ждал нашего прибытия в своем офисе. А потому мне пришлось срочно бежать в другое соседнее здание, не слишком близкое, но и не особо далекое, чтобы в случае чего спугнуть Никайдо, который мог оказаться в зоне досягаемости, — он неловко улыбнулся. — Я пару раз пальнул мимо него и снайпера, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы они сбежали и не добили тебя. А ты нас, конечно, напугал. Особенно Суедзаки.  
С чего бы ему обо мне беспокоиться — но этого Гай не озвучил, опустив голову на подушку.  
Что ж, теперь ситуация стала яснее, да и внезапная пропажа Зеро наконец объяснилась. Может, в скором времени все это закончится... Сможет ли он вернуться назад и жить точно так же, как и раньше? Что думают остальные его одноклассники о его внезапной пропаже? А что там с Окуро и Акитой? А с Абэ? Столько вопросов, и ни на один из них Гай не мог ответить.  
Внезапно, он вспомнил.  
— А та Книга, которую мы достали?..  
Зеро отрицательно покачал головой, и Гай скис.  
— Фальшивка. Лишь приманка для тебя, — но, подумав, он добавил. — Но система ввода пароля на ней аналогичная. Ты можешь наиграть мелодию, чтобы в случае чего нам не пришлось тащить тебя с собой.  
Ну конечно, для них он всего лишь обуза. Скомкав одеяло рукой, Гай резко развернулся и уткнулся лбом в спинку дивана. Где-то внутри он был жутко рад, что не придется больше участвовать в этих разборках, но, с другой стороны, вот им и воспользовались. Сейчас он скажет пароль и станет не нужен Зеро и его друзьям. Может, они даже убьют его...  
Думать об этом было неприятно, но некоторые мысли в голове у Гая были излишне настойчивыми. Спасибо ублюдку Хирате.  
— Тебе бы пока отдыхать и отлежаться, да и врач советовал ногу не нагружать...  
— Дай мне книжку, — резко прервал он Зеро.  
Замявшись, тот неуверенно кивнул и поднялся, и спустя минуту Гай аккуратным движением пальцев, не быстро, чтобы Зеро запомнил, набирал мелодию. Когда же нужная была отыграна, он почти швырнул проклятую книженцию обратно в руки Зеро, после чего бухнулся под одеяло вновь.  
— Ох, это было довольно просто! Спасибо! — улыбнувшись, Зеро поднялся.  
Этого момента Гай ждал с особым нетерпением.  
Сейчас решится его судьба.  
Избавится ли от него Зеро, как сделал с Ниттой? Ведь он лишь ненужный свидетель, ребенок без семьи и связей, тот, следы существования кого скрыть проще простого. В ожидании он замер, чувствуя, как тянется рука Зеро к его голове...  
... лишь чтобы потрепать по волосам.  
— Отдыхай, — устало проговорил он. — Дальше я сам разберусь с Никайдо.  
И когда он уже направился к выходу, Гай резко поднялся и крикнул ему вслед:  
— Погоди!..

Дойти до места назначения — какого-то подвального помещения где-то в старых промышленных районах Токио, куда Гай ни за что бы не пошел — было трудно не только по причине их весьма отделенного нахождения и принадлежности людям Никайдо, мимо которых надо было тихо прошмыгнуть, но еще и потому, что нога после ранения слушалась плохо и болела. Рядом с быстро и уверенно идущим Зеро Гай чувствовал себя обузой, которая еле-еле подволакивает ногу, но тот не жаловался, и, стало быть, все было в порядке.  
Правда добрались до места они еще пару часов назад, а теперь же, в подвале, о котором и люди Никайдо вряд ли слышали — Гаю было почти интересно, как их нашел Зеро, но что-то ему подсказывало, что он и иголку в стоге сена легко отыщет — они стояли над одним из верных его подопечных, невовремя подвернувшихся им по пути. Они и не планировали избавляться от кого-то, это была простая вылазка, потому как двух юнцов вряд ли бы кто из подчиненных Никайдо заподозрил — предполагалось, что лиц Гая и Зеро они не знали.  
Но не вышло.  
Сидя на ступеньке чуть поодаль, Гай безо всякого интереса наблюдал за тем, как Зеро с бесстрастным лицом заносит над головой тяжелый молот. Такими обычно стены пробивали при строительстве, неудивительно, что и такое нашлось в промзоне. Вот только использовал он его вовсе не по назначению.  
Перед ним, привязанный к стулу, сидел человек. Очевидно, к чему это шло.  
— Итак, я повторяю этот очень простой вопрос. Где же сейчас Никайдо?  
Когда в ответ донеслись лишь тихие ругательства, Зеро тяжко выдохнул и резко опустил молот вниз.  
Раздался хруст.  
Размозженный палец, похожий скорее на месиво костей, мяса и крови, мог показаться зрелищем излишне неприятным, но за прошедшие дни, кажется, у Гая что-то переключилось в голове. Он все еще чувствовал отвращение, но оно было настолько никаким по сравнению с равнодушием, что он сейчас испытывал... Когда Зеро пнул пойманного по ноге, отчего тот дернулся, а ноготь от разбитого пальца отлетел в сторону, забрызгивая свой путь кровью, Гай лишь сощурил глаза.  
— Надеюсь, строители не обозлятся на то, что я позаимствовал у них молоток...  
Какая-то странная смесь жестокости и жизнелюбия. В разные моменты.  
Это напомнило ему Саваи — надзирателя в том месте, откуда он бежал. Только вот Саваи лишь казался добродушным в самом начале, а Зеро же... С другой стороны, они оба прибегали к таким методам, которые уж точно не поддавались объяснению со стороны сегодняшнего законодательства.  
С молота уже капала кровь, второй палец добавил крови на полу вместе с хрустом ломающихся под ударом костей, но информации никак не было. Тупо смотря на кашицу под ногами у пойманного ими человека, Гай почти мгновенно перевел взгляд на Зеро.  
Тот выглядел на редкость спокойно.  
— Нет, ну так не пойдет...  
Опустив молот вниз, Зеро тяжело вздохнул и утер рукавом пот. Он выглядел так, устал от обычной работы, не стандартной для якудза — ломанием пальцев, добычей информации чужой кровью. Когда же он вновь потянулся к молоту, Гай вдруг окликнул его:  
— Зеро!  
И, когда он обернулся, замер в нерешительности.  
Что он мог спросить? Просить не убивать этого человека? Но Гаю должно было быть все равно, Никайдо и его подонки же... «Даже Хирата человек, так этот чем хуже?» Воспоминания о ушедшем времени вдруг ударили его в голову, и Гай, скривившись, бросил:  
— Что ты делаешь? Нам же сказали лишь разведать...  
— Вот именно этим, мой дорогой друг, я сейчас и занимаюсь, — с улыбкой ответил Зеро, вновь беря молоток в руки. — Иногда добывать информацию приходится более... нетрадиционными путями, как этим.  
— И что же, ты станешь как Никайдо?  
Гай вздрогнул, когда молот с громким железным звоном опустился на пол. Держа его крепко за основание, Зеро внимательно смотрел на Гая тем же самым взглядом, каким говорил Итакуре пристрелить телохранителя Касуми. Холодный и отчужденный, он был полной противоположностью тому, с каким Зеро смотрел на Гая при их первом знакомстве. И того старого взгляда Гаю не хватало — тому человеку хотелось доверять, а нынешний Зеро лишь пугал.  
— Иногда приходится идти на такие жертвы.  
От этого Гаю стало жутко неуютно, и он поежился.  
— Убивать людей — нехорошо, знаешь ли.  
— Я не убиваю «людей», Гай.  
На лице Зеро возникло слабое подобие улыбки.  
— Я убиваю лишь мусор, который возомнил себе, что может трогать чужие жизни. Мафия, якудза, подполье — все это те понятия, которые нужно истребить, чтобы мы могли жить мирно. Или же не давать им влезать туда, где находится грань жестокости и вынужденного насилия, — он провел руками по волосам и откинул их назад. — Вот так....  
— А тогда, с Ниттой? Он тоже был плохим человеком? — Гай скривился. — Жалкие оправдания.  
— Да, ты прав.  
Вымученно, Зеро внезапно улыбнулся и уставшим взглядом посмотрел на Гая. В нем читалось все — и сожаление, и нежелание делать подобное, то, чего и ждал Гай от этого человека, но вовсе не ту холодную ярость, с которой было приказано застрелить телохранителя Касуми. Прикрыв глаза, Зеро медленно покачал головой и тяжело выдохнул.  
— Поверь, я не считаю все это правильным, — слабо проговорил он, и улыбка его медленно гасла, пока он смотрел на молот у себя в руках. — Просто так надо. Так требует ситуация. Чтобы одолеть чудовищ вроде Дзайдзена...  
Он крепко сжал кулак.  
— Самому надо стать чудовищем.  
— Но зачем идти против себя?!  
— Гай.  
Взгляд Зеро сейчас был серьезен, как никогда раньше. И это был он, именно он, тот парень, который предложил свою помощь ему в день их первого знакомства. Почти ностальгическое чувство, хотя, казалось бы, он знал его совсем немного. Без улыбки Зеро медленно, словно и сам сомневаясь, проговорил:  
— Нельзя достичь высот делая лишь то, что тебе по душе. Великие потому и стали такими, что шли против себя и превозмогали. Значит, и я смогу. Значит, и я стану таким же монстром, как Дзайдзен. Но это лишь ненадолго, до тех пор... — он поджал губы, — ... пока я не отомщу за себя, Сирубэ и остальных.  
Он медленно провел пальцем по рукоятке своего грозного орудия и шепотом, так, что Гай едва услышал, проговорил:  
— Не только ты испытываешь кризис. Я тоже совсем не рад тому, кем становлюсь... — пока не сжал его крепко. — Становится тяжело не потерять себя в этом водовороте событий... Ты так не думаешь?  
Не озвучивая этого, Зеро спросил про Хирату. И в ответ ему Гай лишь криво улыбнулся.  
Как же все это было ненормально... Их жизни...  
— Я не считаю это нормой. Мне нравится быть героем, тем, кто спасает — а не тем, кто лишает жизней. Но Итакура мне один раз верно сказал. Не замарав руки, ты не поймешь, как добраться до Дзайдзена. Он — настоящее чудовище, то, что он сделал с Сирубэ...  
Казалось, вот-вот, и он нанесет еще один удар по пальцам, но Зеро сдержался.  
— Но это не важно. То, что он сделал. Куда важнее то, что сделаю с ним я, а церемониться с таким человеком нельзя, иначе... Скажем, история закончится грустно и не в мою пользу.  
Может, Зеро и был в чем-то прав.  
Проведя рукой по волосам, Гай быстро покосился в сторону их жертвы, после чего пробормотал себе под нос едва слышно:  
— Два глупых мальчишки пытают взрослого, ну разве это не глупо?  
— Ну я-то уже давно не мальчишка...  
Зеро не договорил и осекся, когда сверху что-то зашумело.  
Сощурившись, он раздраженно цыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Ах, значит, вычислили. Ну, пора.  
И, резко развернувшись, Зеро почти мгновенно схватил молот и замахнулся им, после чего со все силы ударил человека на стуле по виску. И слыша этот чудовищный хруст и видя, как изо рта, ушей и глаз, что закатились, у их жертвы начала течь кровь, как на виске осталась видимая вмятина, Гай не смог вымолвить ни слова. Даже двинуться — отчего Зеро самому пришлось подходить к нему и хватать за руку, после чего тащить к лестнице вниз, в старые катакомбы, бывшие некогда железнодорожной связкой между заводами и с материком — были они на острове.  
Продолжая тащить Гая за собой за руку, Зеро крепче сжал его руку, вдруг недобро улыбаясь.  
— Как думаешь, как скоро навстречу нам выйдет Никайдо?  
— С чего бы?! — возмутился было Гай, но вдруг получил пинок прямо в бок ногой.  
Выстрел.  
Откатившись по земле, он услышал тихое «спрячься», после чего в спешке отполз подальше. Зеро же замер, стоя в такой позе, будто бы в любую секунду готов был сорваться с места. И сделал так, когда раздался еще один звук выстрела. В катакомбах было едва видно, старые фонари не освещали и половины местности, и Гаю жутко повезло, что сейчас он был в безопасной зоне, такой, что здесь его без особого желания и не отыщут. Присев и вжавшись спиной в один из бетонных столбов, он аккуратно выглянул из-за угла — туда, где были Зеро и Никайдо.  
Но почему Никайдо был один?  
Неужели он был таким же самоуверенным кретином, что посчитал, что сможет в одиночку все?  
Разбираться с этим Гаю абсолютно не хотелось, а потому он достал телефон из кармана и скривился, увидев, что связь тут не ловила. Стоило добраться до ближайшего выхода, чтобы сообщить обо всем Итакуре, иначе, даже разобравшись с Никайдо, их ждет не самый лучший финал.  
Но для этого еще надо было убить его — живыми такие люди не сдавались.  
Руки у Гая похолодели.  
В кармане куртки он нащупал пистолет, добытый им в первый день этого грандиозного карнавала идиотизма и борьбы за какую-то глупую книженцию.  
Но пока он отвлекался на мысли, что-то — что-то очень важное, раз Никайдо, молчавший до этого, выругался — произошло. Высунув голову из-за угла, Гай увидел, как крепко держал в окровавленной руке их враг кинжал — танто, и как на белой куртке Зеро красовалось алое пятно. Зеро странно держал руку за спиной, будто сломанную, и когда Гай уже хотел было сорваться с места, чтобы помочь — эти двое явно выбили друг у друга оружие и дрались врукопашную, до тех пор, пока один не прирежет другого, или же другой не найдет в темноте пистолет — Зеро вдруг выкинул руку, ту самую, что держал позади, вперед.  
На лицо Никайдо, прямо в глаза, брызнула кровь.  
Гай мысленно выругался. Значит, ослепил противника? Хорошая тактика, да вот только с такими монстрами как Никайдо такое вряд ли пройдет.  
И мысли Гай подтвердились, когда, даже ослепленный, Никайдо бросился вперед и со всей дури заехал локтем в челюсть Зеро, после чего вонзил танто ему в живот — хотел, точнее, да вот только тот успел подставить руку и спасти себя от фатальной раны. Из-за удара по голове ноги его не удержали, когда следующий удар танто пришелся в бедро, и Зеро рухнул на бетонный пол, пока Никайдо стоял над ним, занося танто.  
Пистолет лег в руку как нельзя лучше  
Зеро поднял голову в панике, в его взгляде читалась смесь бешенства и страха, но стоило только Никайдо опустить танто вниз...  
Точнее, он не успел сделать этого — рухнул, поверженный пулей прямо в голову.  
За его спиной стоял Гай, и Зеро вылупился на него в изумлении.  
В этот раз он стрелял четко, благо Абэ научил, а Итакура доучил — и без каких-либо сожалений. Смотря на труп перед собой с медленно расползающейся под ним кровью, Гай слегка поморщился, увидев, как виднеется под волосами шрам Никайдо. Неловко он коснулся своего, а в мыслях возник образ, что и он когда-нибудь так падет. Может, вся эта ситуация была отражением его будущего, ведь нормального ему не видать...  
Нет. Нет-нет. Зеро бы сказал, что люди строят свое будущее сами, а значит, ему не стоит об этом волноваться.  
Опустив пистолет, Гай хмуро посмотрел на все еще молчавшего Зеро, после чего отшвырнул оружие в сторону.  
— Ты знаешь, ты дал мне пищу для размышлений, когда давил тому парню ноги. И я пришел к одному очень важному выводу. Про свое прошлое, про тебя и твои планы и вообще про все, что произошло за эту пару дней.  
Не обращая внимания на вялые попытки Зеро окликнуть его, Гай присел на корточки перед трупом Никайдо, после чего достал оттуда маленький аккуратный сверток из кармана. Книгу Бедствий. Видимо, он и правда был абсолютным кретином — кто же еще додумался бы сунуться сюда в одиночку с такой ценностью?  
Выхватив еще одну вещь из пиджака Никайдо, Гай продемонстрировал Зеро книгу, после чего набрал код. И, открыв ее, пролистал по-быстрому, остановившись лишь на одной страничке — там, где красовалось имя Дзайдзена. Страшный старик, который жил явно дольше положенного — вот кого увидел Гай на фотографии.  
Он вновь поднял взгляд на Зеро.  
— Ты говорил мне, что надо меняться, чтобы добиться своих целей, — внезапно, он ощерился. — Так вот, я считаю, что это чушь собачья. Уверен в своей точке зрения, так стой до конца! Смотри что сейчас сделаю!  
Той второй вещью, что достал Гай у Никайдо, была зажигалка.  
Широко распахнув глаза, Зеро ринулся было вперед и крикнул:  
— Что ты делаешь, остановись!  
Но было слишком поздно.  
Книга была старой, страницы — сухими, а потому сгорела она быстро. И, смотря на догорающую обложку, Гай вдруг почувствовал сильную усталость. Все хорошо. Все хорошо закончилось. Он сделал единственный правильный выбор и не дал нескольким группировкам якуза сцепиться друг с другом из-за какой-то дурацкой книженции. Медленно он осел на пол рядом с Зеро, который продолжал во все глаза смотреть на угольки, бывшие некогда его целью.  
— Что ты сделал?! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, каким трудом я нашел информацию по этой книге?!  
Взгляд Зеро буквально пылал огнем, но Гай и ухом не повел. Он достал из своего кармана сигареты и закурил, шумно затянувшись.  
— Да мне плевать. А тебе стоит поменьше думать  
Гай постучал пальцем по виску.  
Итакура был прав — иногда не думать полезно.  
Стоило перед этим, правда, все же поразмышлять, как они будут выбираться отсюда...

Телевизор громко вещал о какой-то до ужаса умной собаке.  
Они сидели за столом, все вчетвером, будто какая-то до ужаса странная глупая семья, (а может, так оно и было на самом деле) но сейчас Гая волновало вовсе не это — жуя приготовленную Суедзаки кашу, он тупо смотрел себе в тарелку, размышляя о чем-то отвлеченном. Сегодня на нем был свитер с тиграми — Суедзаки сказал, что обожает тигров, а потому сделал свитер с ними. У него таких еще пять штук было, но это было не так важно.  
Оранжевого свитера с тиграми у него еще не было.  
Старательно игнорируя раздраженные взгляды Зеро, направленные на него через стол, пока тот пытался справиться с ложкой левой рукой — правая висела на перевязи — Гай закинул еще одну ложку каши в рот и облизнулся. Что-то такое он ел только в тот день, когда Абэ потащил его в перевозной ларек с кацудоном для празднования удачного завершения суда против семьи Хирата.  
Пока Суедзаки хлопотал около плиты, Итакура ходил из угла в угол, поглядывая то на Гая, то на Зеро.  
— Грустно, что мы лишились такого козыря...  
Гай и ухом не повел.  
— Но, с другой стороны, кое-кто действительно слишком увлекся своими поисками того, чем можно надавить на Дзайдзена... Так что я предлагаю устроить небольшой перерыв. Хотя бы в месяц длиной. Пока кое-кто не поправится от ран, не начнет вести себя благоразумно, а не то иначе нам с Суедзаки кое-кто, не будем упоминать госпожу Дзюнко, головы открутит.  
Оставалось лишь гадать, кто же такая эта госпожа Дзюнко, при упоминании которой даже Итакура поежился, а стоявший позади Суедзаки вздрогнул и заозирался так, будто это не человек, а зверь какой. Он перевел взгляд на Зеро, в ответ на что тот лишь смирительно вскинул руки.  
— Хорошо-хорошо.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Внезапно, сзади раздался грохот, а через секунду рядом с Итакурой вырос Суедзаки, державший в руке что-то вытянутое и коричневое. Вогрузив свою ношу на стол, он продемонстрировал ее остальным с гордым видом.  
— А! Смотри что нашел! Можно отпраздновать.  
Это была бутылка сакэ. Зеро лишь недоуменно глянул на нее, когда как Гай щелкнул пальцами. Он уже видел эту марку, осталось лишь вспомнить где... Погодите-ка...  
— Какое еще сакэ, дурень?  
Суедзаки и Итакура столкнулись в битве взглядов, когда как Гая внезапно осенило.  
— О! Я его пробовал у Абэ, неплохое.  
— В смысле пробовал?!  
На него вылупились три пары глаз, после чего Итакура грозно схватил бутылку за горлышко и чуть не огрел Суедзаки по голове — тот, видимо, такого и ждал, отчего ретировался с кухни почти моментально с громким смешком.  
— Никакого алкоголя детям!  
Зеро надсадно закашлялся, и Итакура медленно кивнул.  
— Да. Детям и тупым кретинам....  
Когда они покинули комнату, видимо, решая, кто отхватит по голове за припрятанную бутылку алкоголя, Зеро и Гай остались наедине. Они молчали долгое время, до тех пор, пока Зеро, не поднимая взгляда от тарелки, не бросил:  
— Не хочешь поработать с нами еще раз, маленький поджигатель?  
Гай медленно кивнул.  
— Если мне не придется вновь приводить тебя в чувства, то пожалуй.  
— Вот и договорились.  
Зеро загадочно улыбнулся.


End file.
